


Beg, Borrow, and Steal

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [18]
Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, akificlets, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Leverage/Teen Wolf. Stiles getting into hijinks. HIJINKS, I SAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg, Borrow, and Steal

“Wait. Waitwaitwaitwait.” Stiles did a little sideways skip, trying to keep up with the obviously crazy people. “Okay, motives are fair and all, but seriously? You want to steal a _werewolf pack_?”

“Yeah.” The older guy paused and gave Stiles a look that measured him from his sneakers to his buzzcut. “Borrow, if you’d prefer. We’ll return it.”

Stiles was already thinking hard. “Unharmed?” He thought of Jackson. “Well, mostly unharmed?”

The older guy glanced at his compadre, the one who somehow managed to make a ponytail look badassed, who maybe looked a little werewolfy himself. “We can do mostly.” They grinned like they had a secret.

Stiles grinned back and stuck out his hand. “Then I’m in.” They shook on it like gentlemen. “Your first problem will be getting in undetected.”

His new friends didn’t seem to bothered. “Parker?”

Stiles most emphatically did not yelp at the pretty voice right behind his head. “Yeah, Nate?”

Nate gave Stiles a look like he’d heard the yelp anyway, but thankfully didn’t comment on it. “Can you get us in?”

The pretty voice belonged to a pretty blonde. The girl, Parker, was hanging upside down from a harness like she had no problems with, you know, bloodflow and circulation and even gravity. Stiles had been hung up upside down exactly once, and the memory still made him want to vomit. “Yeah, easy,” she said with an upside down shrug. “Seven entrances, subterranean levels, lots of crawlspace. Easy,” she repeated.

Stiles hoped this wasn’t some werewolf secret, but then again, Jackson really had been pissing him off lately. “They can hear you. Like, as in, hear your heartbeat, hear you. Or smell you. Or, you know, sense you in totally freaky ways.”

Parker lit up and Stiles felt his breath being stolen away by her smile. “Ooh, goody. A challenge.”

Stiles let himself remember that smile later on, as he was hanging, tangled in a borrowed harness, from the ceiling of the pack’s latest creepy-assed den. It gave him a point of comparison when Derek walked into view and snarled at him. “Stiles?”

He waved at Derek, regretting it as the motion set the harness swinging. “Derek. Hi. How you hanging?”


End file.
